The Doubles
by coneheadcutie15
Summary: Twins Alexia and Danielle Eccart get a life changing trip to Italy, and get a possible record deal and a million fans. But what happens when their world falls apart?


Chapter 1

When the teacher started to talk, all that Danielle, a 15 year old beauty the heard was "Blah, blah, blah, blah, Skateboarding contest next Friday, blah blah, blah!" Danielle sat up. Skateboarding Contest? she thought. She imagined her doing a double back flip and winning first prize, when the teacher interrupted her daydreaming. "Danielle Eccart! What did I just say? Please repeat it so that I know you were paying attention." Danielle's teacher yells. She took a sip of her coffee and marshmallow delight. Danielle never pays attention in school. Her thoughts were on skateboarding, or her friends Brian and Kyle. She thought hard, then said the only thing she heard: "Blah, blah, blah, blah, Skateboarding contest next Friday, blah blah, blah?" she sighed. Her sister, who was a perfect student laughed. She raised her hand. "May I tell her Ms. Minchun?" she asked. The teacher responded after a laugh "Go ahead Alexia." Alexia stood up. "She said 'We're having our finals next week, there's a skateboarding contest on Friday, and that Danielle's going to get detention if she wasn't listening. You should pay more attention sis." Alexia finished with a long breath. She sat down. Danielle turned to the teacher and smiled. The teacher didn't smile back. Danielle knew she was in trouble.

Of course Danielle was sent to the office. But her sister Alexia was told to go along. It wasn't like Alexia to go to the principal, but Ms. Minchun said that he needed her too. All the way to the office, Alexia lectured Danielle about paying attention. "Sis, really though. Mom's not going to be happy. Since the first week of tenth grade, you were sent to the office at least twice a week. You know what Mom's going to do, right?" Alexia told Danielle. Danielle nodded her head no. They walked past the Counselor's room and heard a girl crying. Alexia pointed at the door. "That's what'll happen." Danielle's face looked like she just saw a horror movie when Alexia told her that. "No way." Danielle said. Alexia nodded. "Yes way."

The door to the principal's office was right in front of them. Alexia knocked. "Come in." said a voice from the inside. Danielle opened the door. "Why, hello girls! Good to see you." The principal, Mr. Heckler, frowned. "Well, not so good to see you in here on the first day of school Danielle." Alexia bit her lip. _What if I get in big trouble for calling out to tell Danielle what Mrs. Minchun said? No, I was trying to help. Well, what if it was my skirt. It is kinda short today. Maybe it was…_ Mr. Heckler interrupted her thoughts. "Alexia, you are in here because we need a fashion club. Would you, with your high fashion sense care to run it?" he asked. Alexia relaxed. "So, is that a yes, or a no?" she thought for a moment then answered, "You know, Mr. Heckler, I'm very happy with your offering, but I'm preparing for my finals. Could we maybe arrange it at a later date?" she looked down at Danielle who was giggling her head off. "Yes, Alexia, that would be fine. As for you Miss Danielle…" he looked down at her with a stern face, then completely relaxed. "How about a week." He said to her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I've had worst!" Danielle said. Mr. Heckler gave her a note. "Give this to your mom." He said. Danielle took it. She bent down to tie her PHATPHORMS. Alexia held the door open for her sister as they walked out. "Thanks Mr. Heckler!" Alexia called to the principal as Danielle yelled "Peace Out!" as an inside joke that they had. Danielle had spent so many detentions, that her and Mr. Heckler are practically friends!

Alexia was almost perfect. She had long blonde hair with light blue eyes that would steal your heart away. She was very sweet and had a personality like red roses that blossomed on a warm summer day. She was a High Honors Student and was a teachers' pet. She liked to read and go to the Mall with her friends as much as likes to dance and ski. But most of all, she liked Kyle, her boyfriend. Her mind was currently focused on winning the trip to Italy to see Phantom of the Oprah. She had a lot of manners and much class along with style. As you can guess, she was Miss Popular.

Unlike Alexia, Danielle Eccart was more into sports and skateboarding. Her blonde hair hung in a ponytail while her green eyes sparkled. She was mischievous and funny. All of the boys in the 10th grade classroom were her best friends and some of the boys in 11th too. She wasn't as perfect as Alexia, but Erica, their mother, was happy to see at least a C+ on her report card. But what can you expect from a girl who has her head in the clouds dreaming of skateboarding during school hours? Danielle wasn't much of a skier but one of the best snowboarders on the mountain. She also liked to shop and dance, but given the choice to either read an amazing book or go see Simple Plan in concert, well, you know what she would choose. Yet she was also very excited about entering an ice skating contest to win a trip to Italy for eight. Her boyfriend, Brian, a sixteen year old hottie would be going with her if they won.

When they got home, it was quiet. Too quiet. Nicole, their 10-year-old sister wasn't there, or was she? Nicole always had something planned for them when they got home. That something usually wasn't very good. "Wait." Danie said as she pulled Alexia back. "What if she has a bucket of freezing cold water on the beam and when we pull the door open, it'll splatter all over us!" Alexia thought for a moment, then answered, "No, she'd never do the same thing twice in a row." Alexia pulled the door open and a bucket of ice cubed fell on her, following cold water. "Well, you were close, but missed the part about ice cubes." Nicole said as she giggled. "You little!" Alexia screamed. She started to chase Nicole through the whole house. Danie put her bag on the table. "Mom, you home?" she called. Erica Eccart came down the stairs. "Yes, Danielle?" she asked. She had mud mask all over her face. She took the paper that Danie held in her hand, opened it, then read it. "Danielle!" Erica yelled. Danielle tried to smile but knew she would be in BIG trouble for getting sent to the office. "You won the ice skating contest!" Erica yelled. She ran over and hugged Danie, getting her sweater covered with mud mask. She smiled and thought: _Wait until Brian hears!_ Alexia and Nicole came running in the room. "What?" they both said at the same time. Nicole was still giggling from the ice cubes and Alexia was still soaked. "I won the ice skating contest! We're going to Italy!" they all screamed of happiness. "O.K. I have to start dinner, and you three have to do your homework. Grandma Elizabeth is coming over and wants you to finish your work before she comes." Erica said. Alexia, Danie and Nicole groaned. "Mom, she always makes us get dresses up." Danielle said. "She makes me wear dangling earrings." Nicole groaned. Alexia tried to smile. "She makes me wear my glasses. She says that they look more proper. Why can't I just wear my contacts like usually?" Erica looks at them and says, "She's your grandmother and if she wants you to wear them, wear them."

All of the girls run upstairs to get ready. Danie sat in Alexia's room while Alexia picked out the dress they should both wear. "I hate how Grandma always makes us wear the same cloths just because we're twins. I mean, we're not even identical." Danie said. Alexia pulled out two powder blue dresses. " Well, like mom said, she's our grandmother, and if she wants us to wear them, wear them." Alexia said as she handed the dress to Danielle.

It was 4:00 and Grandma Elizabeth was there. "Oh, and then we went to Rome, where we took all of these pictures. See, there's me, there's grandpa, there's, well, I don't know who he is, but somehow he got in the picture! Then we went to Australian where we skied. No wait, that was Switzerland." As grandma Elizabeth babbled on, Alexia sat there, pretending to be interested, Nicole made funny faces, and Danielle was practically sleeping. "Mom, how about we clean up and the kids can go and study. Erica winked at them without Grandma Elizabeth noticing. All three girls ran out of the room. Nicole sat down and studies with Alexia while Danie played X-Box.

Nicole was a ten year old who was in 9th grade. She was a genius and always got straight A+ on her report card. She, as well as Alexia was perfect. She had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She liked to play jokes on her older sisters and gymnastics. She had a HUGE crush on Rory Coho. Nicole had a love for dogs. She wanted to find a way to never have stray dogs again.

Alexia took her glasses off. "O.K. I admit it, Grandma Elizabeth is annoying." Nicole and Danielle looked at her. "You just noticed that?" Danielle laughed. They all giggled. "Hey, we should be packing. Tomorrow morning we're going to Italy!" Nicole said. They all got up and started to pack for their adventure. "Good night." Alexia said. "Good night." Danielle replied. They waited. "Nicole?" Alexia said. "Snooooz. Snooooz." Nicole snored. Alexia and Danielle giggled. "Some things will never change." Danielle giggled.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Alexia woke up and looked at her clock._ 10:00! The flight is at 8:30!_ Alexia jumped up and ran downstairs. No one was there. _Oh no. They left me!_ She ran to the phone and called Danielle's cell phone. She heard it ringing in their bedroom. _Maybe mom took mine. Maybe her battery was dead and she took mine instead._ Alexia called her own cell phone number and heard that also ringing. _Oh no, I'm left here and they're all going to Italy! No! _She ran upstairs into her bedroom and saw that Danie and Nikki were still sleeping. "Hey! Aren't we going? We're going to miss our flight!" Alexia yelled. Both Danielle and Nikki opened their eyes. "I don't think we have to leave 10 hours early, Alexia." Danielle said. Nikki shook her head. "Yeah, Alexia, why are you up so early? The flight isn't until 8:00 P.M.?" Alexia took a deep breath and without saying a word, fell onto her bed. "Never mind then." She said as she snuggled in.

They all fell back asleep for about ten minutes, then Erica came in. "Are you guys ready?" she yelled as she pulled the covers off of Nicole. "Ready for what?" Alexia asked. Danie tried to fall back asleep but Erica also ripped the covers off of her. "For shopping! We all need new cloths for Italy." She said as she pulled Alexia out of bed. Danielle went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. So did Alexia and Nikki. "Mom, I have a dentist appointment though. I need a cleaning done." Danielle said. She brushed her hair with her comb. Alexia put her hair up in a ponytail. Nicole just let hers hang in her face. "Oh, yeah, you do have a dentist appointment Danielle. Well, we'll just go to the Mall after!" Erica said as she skipped out of the room. It wasn't that they weren't happy to go to the Mall, they just wanted to go to Italy!

After the dentist, they went to the Mall. Danielle and Alexia went to Aeropostal and Nicole went to Limited Too. Erica, of course, went to Charlotte Russe. They all got a bazillion outfits and shoes. Danielle went up to the cash register and saw Aaron Cohoon from her class. He was really cute: blonde hair that was always spiked, green eyes, and an amazing personality. He was a 16-year-old quarter back for the school football team. He always had his eye on Danielle, but she was always with Brian. Brian was like a bug compared to him! But now that Brian and Danielle are broken up, why not test her luck with Aaron? Danie walked over to him. "Hi." She said. She smiled and threw her hair back. "Um, hi." He said nervously. He's been on a date with almost all of the girls in his school, but none did he like as much as Danielle. "I don't have anyone to go with to the Prom, so, will you go with me?" Danielle smiled again. "I already have my dress picked out and now can't even go with someone who I like." Alexia rolled her eyes. Just then, Erica and Nikki walked in and saw Danielle flirting with Aaron and Erica, purposely to embarrass her, said, "Danielle, did you change your underwear this morning?" Erica hated it when her girls flirted. Danie ignored her. Nicole giggled so hard that she was about to fall down on the floor. Erica walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come on sweetie. You really have to hurry or else we won't be able to stop at the McDonald's play area." Erica said. Even Alexia started to giggle. Danielle quickly took out her recite and wrote her cell phone number on it.

That night, they all went to the airport. "I can't believe I'm going to Italy!" Nicole squeaked. Alexia looked out the window. "Yeah. In a few hours, we'll be in Roma." She said as she looked at Kyle. They both smiled. Danielle's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said as she picked it up. "Hi, Danielle. Um, are you busy tonight?" Aaron said through the phone. Danielle smiled. "Meet us at New York Airport. Pack for Italy! I won the ice skating contest and really want you to come with me." Danie took a deep breath, and sat there waiting for her Prince Charming to arrive. "It's like Cinderella." Danielle said. "I suffered 10 years of school and now have a Prince Charming!" She started to hum one of the songs that she made up. "Sounds good, sis." Alexia said. She also started to sing one of hers. "Very impressive." Danielle said, commenting Alexia's. They both giggled.

Both Danielle and Alexia were both very gifted songwriters and very good singers. Since they were very, very little they both wanted to sing. Not just little singing, big time singing.

At the airport they waited. Just an hour until their flight, and minutes until Aaron was there. They were all VERY excited. Who wouldn't be?

Chapter 3

All of the Eccarts were impatiently waiting for the flight, while Danielle waited for Prince Charming to arrive. Aaron pulled up in his black corvette and looked into the window where all of the Eccarts waited. Danielle smiled and waved. Aaron waved back. _He is so hot!_ Danielle thought to herself. She looked back at her family and saw Alexia reading a book called "The Way of Life: Love and School" while Nicole did her homework. Erica was flirting with the guy who sold candy and Kyle played his Nintendo DS.

Aaron walked in and Danielle ran over to him. "Hi!" she said with a huge smile on her face. He smiled back. "Hi." He said. His braces and Danielle's braces were both blue with the silver brackets. Alexia looked up from her book and saw Aaron had finally come. "Hi Aaron!" she called. She put her lip-gloss on. "Hi!" he called back to Alexia. Kyle waved. He and Aaron were both on the football team and Alexia and Danielle

were cheerleaders for them. A voice came over the intercom. "Flight number 332, to Rome, Italy leaving in 20 minutes. Please get in your lines." It said. All of them jumped up.

The lines were long and slow. One lady had spare change in her pocket and set off security. All of the guards came running. "Ma'am, will you please remove any loose change or car keys from your jacket." One guard said to her. She reached into her pocket with her shaking hand and pulled out 45 cents and car keys with a dangling hula girl hanging from it. The next person went through fine, but the one after him was a mess. He had an electric guitar that he "had" to bring with him, a nose ring, a tongue ring, and an eyebrow ring. Of course with all of those metal objects he didn't get through security very easily. In about ten minutes of standing in line, they finally got onto the plane.

Nicole was freaking out about the popping in your ears when you fly, and the other four discussed who got the window seat. Erica sat down next to Nikki who was putting ear plugs in. Luckily, Alexia had an idea. "Let's do rock, paper, scissor, shoot. The winner gets the window seat. Agreed?" she finished. They all looked up nodding their heads and at the same time, said, "Agreed." They all put their hands in the middle and said "Rock, paper, scissor, SHOOT!" Alexia put out rock, Aaron put out scissors, Kyle put out scissors, and Danielle put out rock. "Well, you and Aaron can sit behind us, and the girls can get the windows." Alexia, with her smart thinking again said. So Danielle and Aaron took row 006 and Alexia and Kyle took row 005. Everything seemed perfect for Alexia and Danielle: They had the window seats, and the boy that thy loved, all at the same time. What more could any teenage girl want?

"Danielle, wouldn't it be great if we became famous in Italy? Famous for our singing? That would be like dream, wouldn't it?" Alexia said hopefully. Danielle rolled her eyes. "Sis, that _is_ just a dream and will probably never come true. You know that mom would never let us sing on a stage in Rome. Not to other people, like, in an audience." Danielle said ruining Alexia's hope. Alexia turned back around and looked at Kyle. "What do you think?" she asked. He looked her straight in her blue eyes. "Oh, no! A mushie-gushie moment." She said to Aaron as they laughed. Alexia payed no attention to them and kept staring at him. At the perfect moment, the flight attendant got to their seat. "Peanuts?" she said. Alexia jumped back. "Um, no thanks." She said. Kyle took some and put a few in Alexia's hand. She smiled.

Behind them, Danielle and Aaron were talking about how the teachers were always giving way too much homework. Then suddenly, Danielle lookup up at him and he looked at her. She smiled and he did too. "Thanks for coming." She said. He smiled wider now, and said, "No problem." Danielle looked out the window just in time to see the city of Rome all lit up. "Romantic, isn't it?" she said. Aaron took a deep breath. He pulled a bag of M&M's out of his pocket and pulled out a green one. "It matches your shirt." He said as he handed it to Danielle. She popped it in her mouth. "Yeah, it does." She said.

After a few hours, they landed at the Rome International Airport. They got off and checked into their hotel, a 5-Star Resort on the top of a mountain over looking Rome. "Now, we have two rooms that are attached by this door here." Erica said pointing to the door. "The guys can sleep in this room, and the rest of us will sleep in the other one. That way the boys can get their privacy." Erica got all the girls into their room to go to sleep and all of the guys to get ready for bed. But all night, Danielle would talk about Aaron, and Alexia would talk about Kyle.

Alexia, with her hot pink fuzzy slippers, white shirt with pink glittery writing that said: "CHEER" on it, and her hot pink pants that had pink glittery pompoms all over them, sat on the bed next to Danielle. Danielle, wearing a blue shirt with white writing that said, "TOMBOY AND PROUD OF IT" right across the front. Her blue pants said "TOMBOY" all over them, just like her shirt. She was writing in a red notebook with a blue pen. Alexia looked on the page that Danielle was writing on. It said:

"**Get over it,**

**Get on with your life.**

**There's nothing',**

**You can do anymore.**

**You made your mistake,**

**You've gotta live with it.**

**You left me,**

**How could you baby? **

**CHORUS:**

**Love isn't just a game,**

**You've gotta play fair,**

**And roll the dice only once.**

**Love isn't just a game,**

**You've gotta watch out,**

**People are playing tricks on you.**

**You can't stop thinking,**

**About how much I love you.**

**But now you're gone.**"

Danielle kept scribbling thinks in her notebook. "That sounds really good, Sis." Alexia said to Danielle. "Thanks" Danielle said back to Alexia. Alexia reached in her bag and pulled out her blue notebook. They sat on the bed and wrote more, and more. The night went by fast, and soon, they were asleep.

Chapter 4

Alexia was riding on a plane. The white clouds were all around it, surrounding it like a warm blanket. But suddenly, the red light went on and a buzzer sounded! The captain was screaming from his seat and it started to get bumpy. She held on and put on the yellow mask that dropped from the ceiling. A building flew past her and before she hit the ground… "Alexia! Wake up! Mom is making grilled English muffins." Nicole had said. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Alexia got up and crawled to the kitchen. She scratched her head. "Wow! Make-up can really do a lot." Danielle said to Alexia giggling. "Very funny, Danielle. But don't forget about Mr. Snuggly, you're stuffed bunny rabbit that you still have to sleep with every night." Alexia teased back. She spread her peanut butter around. "Oh yeah!" Danielle yelled standing on the table. She had the jelly in her hand and was ready to pour the jelly on Alexia's head. "Danielle! Alexia!" Erica yelled. "STOP IT NOW!" Danielle jumped off the table and right into her seat. "I was planning on going shopping today in the city." Erica said. That was just like her: always wanting to shop first, eat after. "Cool! I'll go get ready!" Nicole yelled. She jumped down from the table to get dressed. "Mom, that would be totally cool, but Aaron, Danielle an I were going to check out the Trevy Fountain." Alexia said to Erica. Nicole slid into the room. "What about 'Kyle'?" she said with her evil smile. Alexia looked different, like she was ready to… "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alexia cried. She put her face into her hands and ran out of the room with Danielle following her. "Nicole!" Erica said in a harsh tone. She put down her toast and got up. Nicole ran out of the room as fast as she could.

In the other room, Alexia lay down on her bed with her face into her pillow while she tells Danielle what happened. "He told me that he found another girl in Rome, and that, that, that, he liked her better!" Alexia said as she sobbed into her pillow. Danielle handed her a tissue. "You know, maybe you should go down to the pool and just relax." Danielle told her. Alexia got up. Her face was bright red. She pushed her hair out of her face. Nicole walked into the room. Her head was down and she walked over to Alexia. "Alexia, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that he, well, you know." She apologized. "You know, you should watch what you say." Alexia said. "But you are still a good sister." Nicole and Alexia hugged each other. "C'mon! Let's go to the pool!" Alexia announced as she, Nicole, and Danielle got into their bathing suits and headed down to the pool!

Chapter 5

Alexia, with her blue two-piece bathing suit and blue towel, walked down to the pool with Danielle and Nicole. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and re-did her makeup. Danielle had a red two-piece bathing suit and had her long blonde hair tied back in low pigtails. They were heading to the pool when the candy trolley drove by. Nicole grabbed a snickers bar and said to the saleswomen, "You can get your money at room C335. My mom is there." She said coolly. Her purple two-piece shiny bathing suit shimmered in the sun. When they got to the pool, Danielle and Alexia sat down on some of the chairs, while Nicole enjoyed the water. The door burst open and about five guys walked in all swarming around just one of them. He looked over at Alexia and Alexia smiled and waved. All of his friends pushed him over to her saying "At least get her number!" He walked up to Alexia with his blue swimming trunks. "Um, hi." He said. His teeth were so white and straight. "Hi." Alexia said as Danielle nudged her arm. "My name is Alexia Eccart." Alexia said, sticking out her hand, ready to shake. "My name's Nick. Nick Wheaton." He replied. He shook her hand and they both smiled. Danielle rolled her eyes. "You're going to ruin this! Her number is 887-2777. You can call her anytime. Well, for five weeks. That's when we're leaving the hotel. Then you can call 338- 7878 and maybe you guys can go see a movie." Danielle said butting in. Now Alexia rolled her eyes. "O.K. I'll call you tonight then." He said as he walked away. "C'mon. Mom's going to kill us if we don't get back for lunch." Danielle said as she grabbed Nicole and Alexia.

The next morning at 4:30 AM, Danielle heard the front door shut. She got up and put her slippers on. A little yellow paper lay inside of them all tucked up neatly. She picked it up and read it to herself first, then out loud.

"Danielle,

I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but I found out that you are not the love of my life. Rachel Ransoms is the girl that I really love. She is a girly person with a good personality. You have a good personality too, but I just want a girlfriend who will ride on the back of my dirt bike, not ride it by herself! I hope that we can still be friends.

Aaron

P.S. My flight back is right now, at about 4:30 AM. Thank you for bringing me, and I'm sorry that I had to leave you."

"What?" Danielle said. "What!" She screamed. She ran over to her bed and started to cry. "This was all just a game for him! I hate him! I hate him!" she cried over and over. Alexia, Erica, and Nicole all ran into the room. "What happened, Danielle?" Erica said. Danielle explained the whole thing to them and they all comforted her and went back to bed. "He even shared his M&M's" Danielle sighed.

The next morning, Alexia, Nicole and Erica brought Danielle shopping to try to cheer her up. "Look Danie! The blue sweater that you've wanted for a year is on sale for $9.00! You should buy it!" Alexia exclaimed. Danielle just shook her head, grabbed it, then threw it on the ground. "He lied to me." She said hatefully. Alexia siged. Until, she had a brilliant idea! "Come on!" Alexia said grabbing Danielle's arm and pulling her to McDonalds. "Hi Nick!" Alexia said. She hugged him and then Danielle noticed a really hot guy behind Nick. "Danielle, this is Nick Wheaton." Alexia introduced them. "And that," she said the other guy walked up. "is Jason Wheaton. He's sixteen, and is looking for a girlfriend." Alexia said. Danielle and Jason went to McDonalds together as Alexia and Nick went to "The Pizzeria" together.

When they got home, they found two girls sitting on their beds. "Mom!" Danielle yelled. Erica walked calmly into the room. "What honey?" she said. Danielle pointed to the two girls. "Them what! What are they doing here? Who are they?" Alexia said. She crossed her arms. "Sweeties, you'd better sit down." They both sat down. "I found them on the street with handcuffs and about ten bags each. Honey, their parents died and their uncle made them his personal slaves. I told the cops and now they're staying with us." Erica finished. Alexia was crying and Danielle walked over to them. "Hi." The two girls said. Danielle smiled. "I'm Jessica, and this is Morgan. We're twins." Jessica said. "We're sixteen today." Said Morgan. Danielle called Alexia over. "I'm Danielle, and this is Alexia. We're twins too, but we're only fifteen." Danielle said. Morgan pushed her brown hair out of her face.

Jessica had brown hair and blue eyes. She was adventurous and funny with a bright personality. She was a good person, just very shy and to herself because of being a slave for so long. She's always wanted to go to the United States with Morgan and become a model. She was pretty and always on the go. Her spunky attitude always came in handy.

Morgan had brown hair with tons of freckles. She had long curly hair and bright blue eyes. She also dreamed of becoming a USA model. Her attitude was shy and quiet, like her sister. She has a good personality and is quite girly, yet also Tomboy. Her pretty appearance helped her to look even more like a model.

"Can we go down to the pool with Jessica and Morgan mom?" Alexia asked cleverly. Danielle and Nicole also begged. "If they want to." Erica replied. She raised one eyebrow as they all went to change into their bathing suits. "Here, you can borrow one of mine." Danielle said to Morgan. She pulled out a yellow one and a purple one. "Which one do you want?" Danielle said as she held the two up. "Um, I'll take the purple one." Morgan answered with a huge smile. Danielle held it up to her. "Purple is my color." Morgan said. She went to the bathroom to change. "You can use the blue one, or the black one." Alexia said to Jessica. She examined them both. "I think I'll look better in black." Jessica said as she took it and went to change. As they walked to the pool, they passed Nick and Jason. "How do we keep meeting up like this?" Danielle said as she went over to Jason. "These are our adopted sisters, Jessica and Morgan." Alexia said. Jessica and Morgan both smiled. "You guys have a big family don't you?" Nick said as Jason laughed. Danielle smiled. "Yeah, we have five kids, and a mom in our house." Danielle answered. They all laughed. "Hey did you guys hear about the party? It's right by the Trevy Fountain. Are you going with anyone?" Jason asked. Danielle smiled. "So are you going to ask me, or what?" she said as she giggled. He laughed. "Of course I am! I was just making sure that there wasn't anyone else you were going with." Jason answered.  
He fixed his hair. "Yeah, of course I'll go with you. What time can you pick me up?" Danielle asked. She thought of ways to try to get him to go to the pool with them. "How about 7:00? Oh, yeah, and dress formal." He said. Danielle ran over and hugged him. "Hey Alexia, can you go with me?" Nick asked. His perfect teeth shined. "Well, I don't want to ditch my two new sisters." She said. Jessica and Morgan rolled their eyes. "Just go, Alexia, we'll be fine. You don't get a guy like that often." They said. Alexia smiled and ran over to hug him. "Sorry girls, but mom said to be home by five, and it's five fifteen! We can all go to the pool tomorrow." Alexia said as she rushed them back.

Danielle and Alexia rushed through their dinner. "What's the rush girls?" Erica asked. She slurped her spaghetti. "Jason and Nick are taking us to a party at the Trevy Fountain tonight!" Alexia said. Erica rolled her eyes. "Girls, you know that you can't go out with guys in Italy." Erica said like she was "Miss Almighty". Both girls complained. "But Mom!" they said. "Girls, I said no." Erica finished. Alexia and Danielle slumped to their room.

"I can't believe we can't go!" Alexia exclaimed. She punched her pillow. "Who said we couldn't go? We just can't let mom know we went." Danielle said with her evil mind. Alexia's mouth hung open. "No way! I'm not lying to mom!" Alexia yelled. Danielle covered her mouth. "Quiet!" she whispered. "Let's get dressed." And with that, they got ready. Alexia dumped out all of her dresses and they picked the ones that they wanted. Alexia did her own makeup while Danielle fixed her own hair. They took a quick picture before they got into Nick and Jason's limo. "Say Cheese!" Alexia giggled. "Cheese!" They both yelled. Danielle held the picture up. "It looks great." Alexia said. They both handed it to Nick and Jason. "Wow!" They said when they saw them.

Alexia had a pink dress with her hair down. She had her nails painted pink and her hi-lights were brown. Danielle had a red dress with sequence. Her hair was a ponytail and the rest hung down; she also had red nails. Both of the guys were impressed. "You girls really look great." They said. "Thanks." Alexia and Danielle both said together. They got in the limo and had the window open. The picture of them flew out and they all laughed about it.

Chapter 6

When they got their, they saw millions of fancy people all lined up to get in. "This is going to take forever!" Alexia exclaimed. The boys laughed. "Not if we can help it." They brought them right up to the front of the line. "Name?" said the man at the front desk. He had red lips that looked like he put on a glob of lipstick. "Jason Bulton, and this is my date." He said. Danielle smiled. The man checked the mile long list. "Ah, yes. You may enter. The door is to your left." As the man said this Jason pulled Danielle down the hall and to the party. "Name?" the man said to Nick. Nick fixed his hair and said "Nick Wheaton, and my date Alexia Eccart." The man checked his list again. "Yes, the door is on the left." He said. Nick pulled Alexia through the long hallway and to the party. Red and white roses filled the room, and a professional photographer was taking pictures to the right. A huge sheet cake lied on a table to their left. It said "2005 Annual Crystal Ball Party" in big red letters across the middle. "This is beautiful." Danielle and Alexia said.  
Danielle's green eyes glowed in the shimmering light. "I know. Danielle, let me bring you somewhere." Jason said as he grabbed her arm and pulled up three staircases. He busted the top door open and Danielle saw the whole city of Rome lit up. "I thought that the view would be better from the roof." Jason said. They still could hear the music playing in the party room. "It's beautiful, Jason. Thank you so much." Danielle said. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Would you care to dance?" Jason said. He looked down at her. Danielle smiled and took his hand. Then they danced. "Jason, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Danielle said as they danced. She listened to the music and danced to the beat. "Danielle, I have something to tell you." Jason said. Danielle smiled. "You can tell me anything." They kept dancing as Jason said, "I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to tell you: I'm a famous singer." He said. Danielle's mouth hung open. "So you are a Superman." Danielle said. Jason smiled with Danielle. And up on the rooftop, they danced the night away.

"Alexia, come with me." Nick said as he pulled Alexia down to the limo. "Where are we going?" Alexia said. She ran to the back seat of the limo. "Just come on." He said. He drove her to a restaurant called "La Plaza" and to the back of it. They climbed up the ladder and to the roof. "This place is more romantic." Nick said. He took her hand. "Care to dance?" he said. Alexia smiled. "Of course." They danced on the rooftop silently, only with the humming of the music from the restaurant. "I couldn't tell you this when Jason and Danielle were standing in front of us, so I brought you here." Nick took a deep breath. "I'm a famous singer." Alexia smiled. "I always knew you were amazing." She said. And with that, they danced away.

Chapter 7

Alexia and Danielle rushed home as they heard the clock ring twelve times, signaling that it was midnight. "Oh my gosh. I have to go." Danielle said. "Thank you so much. I, I…" Danielle pushed her hair out of her face as she ran to get her pocket book. Jason ran over. "Why?" he said. He grabbed her hand. "It's my mom. Call me tomorrow and I'll explain the whole thing. I'm really sorry." Danielle ran down the stairs and to find Alexia running right behind her. She slowed up. "Alexia, we really…" Alexia finished. "I know, I know." They took off their high-heeled shoes so that they could run faster. "I can't believe it." Danielle said. Alexia glared. "What?" They both smiled. Danielle's blue braces sparkled. They both said, "My boyfriend is a famous singer." Then squealed. They talked about the whole run to the hotel.

When they got to their hotel room, they silently opened the door and started to walk down the hall. "Have fun?" said a voice from behind the chair. The girls stopped. "Busted." Alexia said as the chair slowly twirled around. Erica, with her bathrobe on, sat in the blue chair holding the picture. "Looks to me like you did." Erica slyly said. Danielle and Alexia sat down. "Alexia, why would you do such a thing? I told you girls no for a reason." Erica started. Danielle started up, "Then what was the reason? To keep us away from our boyfriends?" Alexia crouched into her corner. Then Erica then shook her head. "You girls were in the newspaper with them! While Danielle and Jason were in the restaurant, Alexia and Nick had a bite at The Pizzeria. What is wrong with you girls?" Erica finished. Alexia and Danielle slumped. "We'll talk in the morning."

The next morning the girls got up, prepared for a talk with mom, when they found Nicole wasn't there! "Nicole! I can't believe we can't find Nicole." Alexia said. Danielle kept calling for her while Alexia looked everywhere. Until they heard a call from the kitchen, "Hungry, girls?" the voice said. They ran in to find Nicole cooking sausage, bacon, ham, and eggs. "Wow." Danielle and Alexia both said in awe. "What's the deal Nicole?" Alexia said as she took her plate. Nicole smiled. "Oh nothing. I just want to go to your boyfriends' concert tonight!" Nicole yelled. Erica walked into the room and took her plate. "This is really good Alexia." Erica commented. "Uh, mom. I'm the one with a spatula." Nicole said as she sat down. "Wow! Nicole this is amazing! But wait, what's the occasion?" The three girls plus Jessica and Morgan all said, "Jason and Nick are having a concert tonight! Can we please go?" They all talked about it and then Nicole said. "Danielle and Alexia are grounded though." Danielle and Alexia sighed. Erica smiled. "But how could they miss their boyfriend's big night?" They all screamed.

Later that day Alexia and Danielle sat in their room, discussing what they should wear for the show. "I could wear my leather outfit." Alexia said. She pulled it out of her drawer and showed it to Danielle. "Are you kidding? Mom would kill you!" Danielle crossed it off of the checklist. They thought about it for a while, when Danielle finally had an idea. "Maybe we could wear that outfit mom got us last year. You know, you have blue and I have green?" they both dug through their drawers and finally found them. Danielle had a green tube top with a green cheerleading skirt, while Alexia had a blue tube top with a blue cheerleading skirt. They put them on and check themselves in the mirror. 'This will be perfect!' Alexia thought. Danielle jumped up. "I have an idea! We should use wash out hair color and give our selves blue and green hi-lights!" they both ran to the store and picked up blue and green wash out color. Alexia got home first. She ran to the bathroom, and did strips of blue in her blonde hair. When Danielle got home, she also ran to the bathroom and did strips of lime green, the same color as her outfit, in her light blonde hair. When it was time to head to the concert, the twins came out and their whole family clapped. Jessica and Morgan had on matching red outfits that said "I Love Me" on them in red, against the black of their shirts. They had on red mini skirts and black sandals. Nicole had on a hot pink T-Shirt with a monkey blowing a bubble on it. She had a black cheerleading skirt with pink Etnies.

The concert was packed, over 2000 seats were full, and 3000 more were filing in. Nick and Jason came running up to Alexia and Danielle. "Can you girls sing?" they both said. The announcer called: " We're sorry, but due to problems, Gwen Stefani won't make it as our opening act tonight, but Alexia and Danielle Eccart from The Doubles will be filling in. Have a nice day!" Alexia and Danielle both squealed. "Good Luck, Doubles." they said as the girls were pushed onstage. A roaring crowd stood in front of them, impatiently waiting to hear them sing. "Um, Take My Breath Away, the one that you wrote." Danielle said. The music played the perfect tune for the song and the girls sung:

"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say   
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say,

My Love,  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game   
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say

Take my breath away,  
My Love   
Take my breath away  
My Love  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"

The crowd began cheering like never before. "That was good." Alexia said. Danielle called into the microphone: "Thank you! Remember these faces, we're…" Alexia called with Danielle, "The Doubles!" The announcer started up again as the girls ran off stage. Nick and Jason were backstage. They were in awe at the songs and the voices of Danielle and Alexia. Jessica and Morgan congratulated them as Nicole cheered. Their boyfriends went onstage after hugging them good-bye and Erica cried tears of joys as she hugged her girls.

After the show, crowds cheered for "The Doubles" as they walked to their car, signing autographs and taking pictures on the way. One little girl, about the age of five, with curly red hair came running up to them. "Can you sign this?" she said. She handed them a little notebook. Alexia signed it first, then Danielle. Alexia signed hers in blue pen: Alexia Eccart. Danielle wrote in red ink, and wrote her a message next to it: Danielle Eccart. She smiled and her dimples showed. She giggled and ran back to her mother. Alexia and Danielle smiled at each other. Jessica and Morgan were very quiet, as usual, but the twins knew something was up. "You take Jessica, I'll take Morgan." Danielle said. She scooted over by Morgan. "Um, what's up?" Danielle said. Morgan pushed her hair behind her ear. "Why would you think something is up?" Morgan said pushily. Danielle sighed. "Come on, we're sisters now. You can tell Alexia and me anything. You know that right?" Morgan looked at Danielle. "You always get to be the star. You and Alexia I mean." She said sadly. Danielle brushed her hair out of her face. "Me and Alexia always get to be the stars? I was always living in Alexia's shadow. She would get straight A+ and I would end up with a C-. The first time I ever shined without her was in the ice skating competition:

I had a light purple dress with sequence. My hair was tied back in a low floppy bun with strands of hair sticking out. Glitter covered my body from head to toe, and my white skates glided across the ice. My triple turn got the crowd to really notice who I am. But then the end was fabulous. All of the judges gave me an impossible 6.8, 6, and a 6.5. Even Alexia couldn't have gotten that high. And that's how I won. I know that it sometimes feels weird, your in a new family at sixteen." Danielle finished. Morgan laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, how do you know how it feels? Erica is your real mom, and I'll never even know who my mother was. You just seem so lucky." Morgan said sadly. Danielle took out a pink piece of paper and handed it to her. "Read it out loud." Danielle smiled. "It's for you and Jessica." Morgan took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as if wishing something. And then opened them and read. "Dear Miss Morgan and Miss Jessica Eccart, We are glad to inform you that your request to be in the pageant went through, and you must show up at 10:30 AM on July 26, 2005. The auditions will be at 69th Street in New York, and the finals will be one week later in Florida. The grand prizewinner will get to be on the cover of Cosmo Girl Magazine, Elle Girl Magazine, and one other of your choice. There will be two grand prizewinners. Good luck, and hope to see you at the finals! Sincerely, Teen Fashion Pageant Staff." She paused and read it over and over about ten times, then said, "Thank you. Wow, Jessica has to se this!" So she slipped over by Jessica. "Wait." Danielle said. Pulling her back. "Alexia's taking care of it." So they sat back and waited.

Alexia was helping Jessica. "It's not fair." Jessica said. Alexia sighed. "Listen, it's not as easy as it looks. I mean, yes I'm Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, but what do I have to show for it? You and Morgan are models. I only dream of being a model." Alexia said. Jessica pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah right. You and Danielle are beautiful…" but Alexia stopped her. She shook her head back and forth. "You and Morgan have golden brown hair with forest green eyes and you're 5'8, the perfect height for a model. Danielle and I have blonde hair with green eyes and are only 5'4. You're the lucky one. Oh, and this is for you." Alexia handed Jessica the paper that stated the Teen Fashion Pageant. Alexia said, "Hope you like it."

Chapter 8

Jessica read it to herself and then jumped over to hug Alexia. "Thank you so much! You and Danielle are the best! Now me and Morgan, Morgan!" she hopped over the seat and to Danielle and Morgan who were drooling over the guys in their magazine. "Morgan!" Jessica said, as Jessica called her. "This is amazing!" I'm so happy!" "Can you believe it?" through shouts and cheering, Danielle scooted over to Alexia and whispered in her ear, "Nice job." And to her surprise, Alexia whispered back to her and said "You too." That left them listening and seeing Morgan and Jessica's joy, while Erica talked on the phone, and Nicole fooled around with her sneaker laces. "Yes, alright, no, no, my girls need the best, yes that would be great. Thank you, bye." Erica said to the phone. She sadly looked over to all of the girls. She sighed, then said, "We have to leave for America tonight. Grandma's sick and we have to go visit her. I'm sorry, girls." Erica looked then like she was ready to burst into tears at the thought of leaving Italy, and having her mother sick. The girls all would have moaned and complained, but everyone held back their sadness and the joyfulness that just filled the room was replaced with sorrowful whisper and miserable quiet chatter. Morgan took the paper and put it into her bag. Would this be the end of Italy, the end of Jason and Nick, or even the end of "The Doubles"? Nothing else passed through Alexia and Danielle's mind all the way back to the hotel. They both were silent, exhausted, and upset.

The ride home was mostly silent, except for the occasional whispers of Erica on her cell phone. Danielle looked out the window into the wonderful land of Italy as they passed Nick and Jason's house, and silently waved. Of course the ride home was unbearable, but the next day was even worse. The plane ride was boring and mostly silent, except for the occasional cry of a baby, or kids laughing. Alexia and Danielle sat side by side with Nicole squished up against the window. Two men sat in front of them with an I-pod in their hands. "I told you that Danielle would be the first to crack! Alexia is much stronger than she is," said the man with a tub of chicken in front of him, and black sunglasses on. Danielle leaned closer to hear better, and pulled Alexia to listen too. "No way, Danielle is much stronger! She's just not smart enough to realize what's going on," said the slim man also with sunglasses on, and they both laughed. Danielle put her hands on her hips, but the girls kept listening. Alexia's eyes widened as she saw what was on the I-pod screen: A video of them with Nick and Jason! "But Alexia still doesn't know that it's all fake. That they don't really like them at all! And that they're not even pop stars!" This time Alexia couldn't just keep quiet. She grabbed Danielle's jell-o and dumped it evenly on both of their heads just as one of the "Isle Girls" as the men called them, walked by. "I'm so sorry! I'll get that cleaned up for you…" but the men jumped around and saw Danielle and Alexia smiling over what they just did, and both men ran down the isle and down the hall. "We'll be landing in ten minutes, so everyone, please fasten your seat belts!" The twins sat down and waited for the landing, corresponding about what Alexia saw.

"Mom, it was fake! They were paid to pretend to like us!" Danielle screamed as they walked to the car outside the airport. Jessica and Morgan were in awe of their new Dormered High School that they would be staying at for modeling. "We'll see you at Christmas Time." They said in a blur of hugs kisses, and good-byes, Jessica and Morgan were off to their new high school. Alexia found a new boyfriend, one that really liked her, and they were Prom King and Queen at the school prom. Danielle found a more girly side of herself and decided to dresses girlier, now have very long, straight, brown hair, and wears a lot of sparkly make up. She also made it on the school's cheerleading team and is quite popular. Nicole went to science camp and found yet another boyfriend, this time, one that actually lived nearby. Erica quit her old job, and is now working in fashion design. Jessica and Morgan still attend Lisa's Modeling and Singing Academy, but visit a lot more often than before. Nick and Jason were sent to prison for imposing to be someone that they're not (A.K.A, a famous Italian pop star), and as for "The Doubles", well, let's just say that they'll soon find fame.

A Sneak Preview of 

"The Doubles: Singing Sensations"

Seventeen-year-olds Danielle and Alexia Eccart will be singing up a storm this year as they find fame in a new story, "The Doubles: Singing Sensations". With their senior year in high school coming, and a possible multi-million dollar record deal, the twins have a lot coming for them! With Danielle finding her "Girly" side, and Alexia dealing with braces, the Paparazzi have a lot to criticize them about as they take center stage and show what they really have. Rumors of the girls flying around can either break them, or make them in their new hometown: Hollywood, California. Erica is even finding romance here, and wedding bells just may be ringing, but only if his daughter and Erica's twins can put their rivalries aside. But most importantly, will Danielle and Alexia be able to handle it all? Find out in "The Doubles: Singing Sensations"!


End file.
